Episode Forty Three Power
This is the Second Last Episode in Season Four, and the Forty Third on the series overall. It is a two-part season finale of Season Four, and also is the second two-part crossover so far in the series, It features the runaways, along with several returning characters with the largest cast out of all the episodes. Previous Episode: Episode Forty Two Next Episode: Episode Forty Four Plot Billy walks into The U.K. Embassy and attacks the S.H.I.E.L.D. He uses electricity to kill everyone but Nick Fury who barely gets away. Kate has a huge vision while standing with Tsu, Teddy, Cassandra, Klara, Ethan and Elijah. She finds out Maria is possessed, and has opened the door to the Vault, and Billy has woken up consumed by power and destroyed the embassy. They make a plan to bring all the bad guy to one stop, for one real war. They all go to gather the troops. Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Vision, Janet and Isiah are trapped in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Ship by Maria. She holds a meeting with Lon, Phineas, David, Peter, Manuel, Luke, Ra-Vem and Korvac, she tells them its time to take over this planet. But they have the Young Avengers to worry about, and now The Reaper as well. Luke tells them they are strong enough to win. Maria gets a text from Teddy, saying they have something she wants, a crystal that can kill the demon, and war is on Brock Island. Maria leaves with the criminals, soon Klara and Steven Strange come in and rescue them, they teleport away. Billy gets a vision, sent by Kate to him, telling him the fight them at Brock Island. Maria, and her criminals arrive on Brock Island, each Young Avenger is standing together with a team of allies behind them, Teddy rounded up Torus, Z'Reg, Lyja and #96, Klara called in the Runaways Steven, Austin, Nicco, James, Chase and Carolina, Cassandra and Kate stand with The Avengers, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Janet, Vision and Isiah, Elijah rounded up Josiah and Kevin, Tsu gathered Zak, Ko, Plex and Leiv, with Ethan and Josh beside them, their army is complete. The battle looks like it is going to start. Just then Billy as Reaper shows up, he tells them all, they have all caused him pain, they are all unworthy of living because of their selfishness, not even Teddy deserves to live. Billy then releases a mass lightning storm, in the storm he kills Lon, Walter, Ko-Rell, Isiah, Steven, Janet and Korvac. Maria and the criminals flee, and the Young Avengers army does too, Billy tells them he will find them all and kill them. The mansion is full of tired and sad souls, Teddy, Z'Reg, Lyja, #96, Torus, Austin, Nicco, James, Carolina, Chase, Cassandra, Kate, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Natasha, Vision, Elijah, Josiah, Kevin, Tsu, Zak, Leiv, Ethan and Josh sit and try to make a plan but there are too many, Teddy stays quiet the whole time. Later, Natasha and Vision tell Teddy, Elijah, Josiah, Kevin, Tsu and Ethan Jessica was killed by Korvac while in the Vault. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Klara Prast Tsu-Zana Ethan Edwards Maria Hill Shilo Conrad Lon Torus Storm #96 Lyja Z'Reg Josh Foley Ra-Vem Vision Tony Stark Bruce Banner Clint Barton Leiv Plex Phineas Mason David Cannon Peter Petiski Ko-Rell Zak-Dell Josiah Bradley Isiah Bradley Kevin Cole Manuel Austin Garde Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru Steven Strange James Santini Natasha Romanov Janet Dyne Luke Cage Korvac Sheman Chase Stein Walter Langowski Nick Fury Category:Season Four Category:Episodes